Buddy's Story
by Sash-romancefreak
Summary: Buddy turned evil because of Mr. Incredible, right? But what if there's something more that was going on with him than just that? This is the story of Buddy through his eyes.
1. The Truth Told

Chapter 1: The Truth Told 

As far back as I can remember, my mom treated me good as a baby. She cared for me and did everything any mother would. But when my brother, Citrus, was born when I was three years old, that's when things took a turn for the worst.

Ever since then Mom always treated me last, or if there was time. I always got less than Citrus and I was always left alone to care for myself. At first I just suffered from neglect, but after a couple years Mom physically abused me as well. It wasn't anything too bad, just the usually physical punishment any could would get, but it was for the most stupid reasons. And when I really did do something wrong, Mom hit me harder and more times.

On the positive side, my dad was always nice to me and always comforted me when Mom hurt me. But that didn't help much because he was often on business trips, sometimes for weeks at a time. So that's when I got the worst of it from Mom. Whenever I needed Dad he was never there. But at least he cared. That was better than nothing.

I remember the first time I went to school. When I walked home that day, I walked kinda slow, as to enjoy everything around me. When I got home, Mom was waiting with a furious face on. I gulped and asked nervously,

"What did I do now?"

"You were three minutes late!" Mom retorted angrily.

"What!" I cried out. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"And no talking back!"

Before I had time to react, Mom hit me hard across my head, making me dizzy. I tried to get up multiple times, but couldn't because of the dizziness. Mom rolled her eyes and ruffly pulled me up, then gave me a push, saying,

"Go to your room!"

I didn't need to be told twice. I bolted up to my room and slammed the door. I jumped onto my bed and buried my head in my pillow. Then I cried myself to sleep. Of coarse I got another punishment that day for not coming to dinner on time because I was asleep.

I never made any friends in school because somehow Mom got all their parents to not want their kids to play with me. Mom also got my teachers to be really strict on me. And the worst part of all this happening was that I had no idea why Mom was treating me this way! She didn't treat Citrus this way, so why me?

One day when I was six years old I decided to find out. Mom had hit me again, and this time Dad was there. Citrus was also watching. He tried to hug me, but pushed him away, saying in an annoyed voice,

"Go away!" I went over to Dad, who was on the couch, and sat next to him. "Why does she do this?" I asked.

Dad looked at Mom, giving her a knowing look, and she nodded back at him. Dad turned to me and said softly,

"Buddy, there's something you need to know."

"What is it?" I asked worriedly, looking up at him with concern.

Dad sighed and continued, "I'm not your father."

When he said this, shivers went down my spine, and I felt a lump in my throat. "Wh-what do you mean?" I quivered.

Dad sighed deeply again. "I'm just your stepfather. Your real dad is Mitious Verny. He and your mom had you, kinda on accident."

This information was coming all too fast for me, and I didn't truly understand. But I had another question. "Who is he?"

Stepdad gazed at me with sad eyes as he continued. "Mitous was a criminal, a killer mostly, but he committed all of the crimes you could think of. He is considered one of the worst villains ever. He's never been caught, and he goes from city to city doing all sorts of damage." He paused, as if hesitant to go on, but he eventually did. "Your mother hates you because she thinks you're going to turn out just like him, pure evil."

I was horrorstricken by this. It made me all nervous and sweaty, and my heart beat real fast. The thought of me being evil gave me terror. I had never been so scared in my life.

"I don't want to be just like my dad! I don't want to be like him at all!" I cried out.

"Don't worry," Stepdad chuckled. "Personally I don't think you're evil, but your mom doesn't seem it that way."

Gaining more confidence, I stood up and looked at my stepdad with a serious face. "Then I'll show her! I'll prove to her that I'm nothing like my father!"

"Good luck with that!" Stepdad said with a grin.

I didn't know how, and I didn't know when, but somhow I would show Mom who I really was. I was determined to do it! So I started by trying to be the best kid I could be, and trying to be good and stay out of trouble.


	2. Obsession Found

A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews! And Syndrome'sGirlXOXO, Mirage will eventually be in this.

Chapter 2: Obsession Discovered

The next day while I was walking home from school, I was still thinking about how I could prove to my mom that I was good. Suddenly, I heard an alarm sound off. I turned to my right to see some guy dressed in black with a bulky bag come running out of a store. It was a bank robber! It was then that I got a crazy idea. It wasn't the brightest thing to do, but if it worked it just might solve my mom problem.

Without thinking about anymore, I darted towards the robber and stood in front of him, blocking his path. "Don't move or else!" I threatened.

The robber just laughed in my face, saying, "And who's going to stop me? You?"

He continued to laugh as he walked around me. I couldn't let him get away! This could be my only chance! Without thinking, I leaped onto the robber's back and clinged on tight. The robber tried to shake me off, but I wouldn't budge. Finally he ripped me off and threw me against a brick wall, bruising my whole body. Luckily I didn't hit my head, or I would have lost consciousness for sure.

I tried to stand up, but I couldn't because I didn't have any strength left. Straining, I lifted my head up to look around. Where were the police? I realized the robber probably set them up so they couldn't follow him. Well, it certainly seemed to be working.

I glanced ahead to see the robber looming over me. "Time to finish you off, kid!" he laughed wickedly.

I shut my eyes and grimaced in pain. I wouldn't believe this was happening. I knew it was the end. No… Now I'd never get to the chance to do anything meaningful in life. Why did I have to act like such an idiot? I should have just let the police handle it.

My thoughts were jolted away as I realized no pain was coming except from the injuries I already had. I heard various noises, and curious, I opened one eye. I opened the other after I saw what was happening. A tall, young man was lifting the robber into the air. He had on blue and black suet with an "I" in the middle, and he had mask. I watched with fascination as the robber tried to get out of his grip, but to no avail.

A few minutes later the police came and arrested the robber. The man with the suet strided over to where I was and knelt down beside me. "You ok, kid?" he asked gently. I nodded, and tried to stand up. When I started to fall, the man caught me and helped me up. I leaned against the wall for support. "What happened?" the man calmly questioned me.

"My name is Buddy. And I was just trying to stop the robber," I replied as I looked at him sheepishly.

"What? Are you crazy! You could have been killed!"

I bowed my head in shame. "I know." I stayed like that for only a few seconds, for my curiosity got the better of me. "Who are you anyway?"

"Why, I'm Mr. Incredible," he answered, standing up proud. "I'm a super."

I had heard of the supers before, but never paid much interest in them… until now. I looked up at Mr. Incredible and grinned. He was a superhero! He saved my life. I happened to glance at my watch, and my smile fell as I realized I was supposed to be home twenty minutes ago!

"I have to go no, bye!" I cried as I darted away towards my house. I knew Mom was going to be super made about this.

I reached home five minutes later, and burst through the door. Mom was there waiting for me with a look of extreme anger. I gulped, knowing what was coming next. If only there was some way out of this…

"Buddy Pine, where were you!" Mom demanded.

"Well-I-it wasn't my fault! There was this robber, you see. And I thought I could stop him, so I started attacking him. But then he tried to kill me, so Mr. Incredible-"

Mom cut me off short, "Hold it! Who's Mr. Incredible?"

I quickly shut my mouth, realizing I had said too much, but it was already too late. I sighed, and explained, "He's a super."

"You mean you interfered with a super?" I nodded as she continued, "Well! You know what you get for that?"

I gasped and started shaking my head. No… not now. My body couldn't take much more. Plus, I was in a good mood. My eyes darted across the room wildly, and I spotted Citrus walking in. without thinking, I ran to him and hid behind him. I peeked out to see Mom roll her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Buddy, are you really that low as to use your little brother as a shield?" Mom asked with a demanding tone in her voice.

I couldn't answer. I knew she was right, but I didn't think I could survive being hurt worse. And I couldn't see any other way to avoid it. I knew Mom would never hurt Citrus. I peered out from behind him again to see Mom storming over. She was about to move Citrus out of the way when we heard a door open and slam shut. My stepdad was home! While Mom's attention was focused on him, I saw my chance and sprinted to my room, locking the door.

When I knew it was safe, I walked over to my computer and turned it on. I wanted to find out as much information on Mr. Incredible as possible. I smiled as I thought about this. Now maybe I'd be able to focus on something that could take my mind off of my Mom for once.


	3. Author's Note

Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Schools ending and everything's all crazy this time of year. So I won't really have any time to write until after school's out. Expect a new chapter sometime after June 11th.


	4. Nothing Like You

Chapter 3: Nothing Like You 

One day when I was eight years old, my mom took Citrus and me to the Superhero/Villain Museum. I had no idea what it was, but I knew there had to be some reason Mom was bringing me there. Anyway, when we got inside Mom start explaining everything as we walked along,

"On this first floor there are statues and descriptions of the greatest superheroes there ever were."

I looked around at everything curiously. Then I spotted what I was looking for: Mr. Incredible. I gazed in awe at the statue and read the description quietly to myself. Then all too soon, Mom pulled my arm, saying,

"Enough with that. Time to go to the 2nd floor." I sighed softly and followed Mom and Citrus. When we got their Mom explained everything again, "On this floor there are statues and descriptions of all the villains who have been big threats and caused great damage."

Mom let Citrus wander, while she brought me over to one particular statue. I read the name and gasped: Mitious Verny. It was my dad! It was then that I knew why Mom had brought me there. "You're going to grow up to be just like him," Mom said with an almost evil chuckle.

"No…" I whispered fearfully, backing away from the statue. "I'll never be like him!"

"Oh, but you will," Mom laughed again and walked away.

I stood in front of the statue again. What if Mom was right? What if I did turn out like him? _No! _I told myself. _She's not right! She can't be right._ I looked up at the statue again and started singing.

"_I'll never do what you have done__  
You'll never be here  
To show me how to be like you  
You're a criminal,  
But I'm only a kid"_

I drooped my head in despair for a few seconds, then looked back up.

"_I'm glad I never knew you__  
All that I know is the fame that you've won  
I'm glad I never had you  
To show me how to be like you_  
_You're a criminal I'm only your son"_

I began imaging myself as a hero- a fighter of evil. I would be good at that, and it would show everyone that I'm not like my father.

"_One day they'll know me  
They'll hear what I've done  
I will show the world  
I'm nothing like my father"_

I imagined myself fighting off villains, and my dad. In my daydream I overtook anything that was thrown at me.

"_I'll face any foe  
Undertake any quest  
Any challenge, any task_  
_I'll prove I'm the best"_

I snapped back to reality and starred up at the statue with a serious face. The statue seemed to be laughing at me- mocking me. Urging me to join him.

"_I'll never have you  
I am not a part  
Of what you've begun  
You won't be with me  
Each step of the way  
I'll make everyone's hero_  
_It won't matter that I'm your son"_

I leaped over to the side of the statue and flung my arms out dramatically as I continued to sing my song.

"_One day you'll see  
I will equal your fame  
I will show the world  
I don't deserve your name  
And they'll tell my story_  
_They'll know what I've done"_

I stood beside the statue and faced the same way it was facing as I continued to sing out without a care that people were staring at me weirdly.

"_One day I will show the world  
I'm nothing like my father  
One day I will show the world  
I'm nothing like my father_  
_One day I will show the world  
I'm nothing like my father"_

When I was finished with my song, I noticed a little kid starring at me wide-eyed. "Why did you do that?" he asked me, apparently thinking this was all very amusing.

"Because I felt like it," I retorted and looked around for Citrus and my mom. But they were no where in sight. They must have left without me! It was a good thing I knew the way home.

A/N The song at the end is from The Secret of NIMH 2, but I changed the words around a lot.


End file.
